objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Alex's Mansion Of Murder
Characters Chespin as Fumuhiko (Male) (Protagonist) (14) (O-) Frisbee as Fris (Male) (Butler) (16) (A+) Cranberry as Barry (Male) (Bus Driver) (18) (B+) Cap Gun as Catthias Green (Male) (Sheriff) (51) (O+) Bow as Belen (Female) (Maid) (21) (A-) Sparkling Cherry Limeade as Skylar Lee (Male) (Housekeeper) (19) (A-) Picture Of A Chicken as Perry Clark (Male) (Stray) (28) (B-) Pokémon Card Pack as Parker Phillips (Male) (Guard) (31) (O-) Doritos as Devan (Male) (MLG Trickshotter) (12) (AB+) Episode 1:Mansion Of Murder Fumuhiko:So, I've been invited to this mansion, apparently. (Fumuhiko chuckles to himself) (Fumuhiko enters) Parker Phillips:Hold it! Fumuhiko:Um, I was invited. Parker Phillips:Erm, sorry. I'm the guard, I have to take the job seriously. You can enter. Catthias Green:Welcome. Fumuhiko:Hi. Catthias Green:I'm Catthias, a The Owner and Sherriff of this here Mansion. Fumuhiko:Sounds awesome. (Later) Fumuhiko:What are you doing here?! Perry Clark:Um, I'm here because I want to be here. Fumuhiko:(sigh) (Even Later...) (POW) Fumuhiko:Oh My God! I heard a gunshot! (Afterr that..) Fumuhiko:Perry... Fris:He was the guard! He was our line of defense! Barry:This sucks *ss. Investigation Time! Barry:Isn't the gunshot.... on the back? NEW INFO:Gunshot on back Fumuhiko:I see something! Looks like..a scratch. (After analysation..) Fumuhiko:It seems the killer was an A- blood type. NEW INFO:A- Blood Catthias Green:Yer right. Also, doesn't this look like a claw mark on his uniform? NEW INFO:Claw Marks Fumuhiko:It looks like enough clues. Let's go to trial. CLUES: A- Blood Type Claw Mark On Uniform Gunshot On Back VOTE Episode 2:Another One Bites The Dust (Trial) Fumuhiko:So, the only A- people here are Skylar and Belen, and they were both in the house, told by the gunshot on the back. We can obviously see this because it could only happen because the killer didn't want to be seen. Skylar Lee:Yeah, they opened the door as quick as light and shot Parker. Fumuhiko:We can alo see the claw marks.... There's only one person with claws as sharp as that! Belen! Belen:No you silly boy! Fumuhiko:I found a nail sharpener in your room. It was pink, and your the only one in here who likes pink! Belen:Fine! I killed him! Everyone:GASP Catthias Green:Ok, but your paying for it! (Belen drowns in a pit of water) (After Trial....) Skylar:Fumuhiko, I thank you because you didn't accuse me in the trial. Fumuhiko:Aw Shucks, thanks... (Later) ???:Ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fumuhiko:Skylar! No! INVESTIGATION Fumuhiko:A tiny piece of paper... NEW INFO:Peice of paper Fris:And glass shards from the window! NEW INFO:Glass Shards Catthis Green:Correct, and some water drops......... CLUES Glass Shards Peice Of Paper Water Drops VOTE Episode 3:New Arrival (After trial...) Fumuhiko:Catthias, you are guilty. Catthias Green:No! (Catthias gets set on fire) Devan:Hey there, I'm new to this Mansion. Fumuhiko:I suggest you escape! Devan:Well, the doors are kinda locked... (Later) Fumuhiko:Devan is dead!!! INVESTIGATION Fumuhiko:Some dirt. And MORE pieces of paper!! I did see Perry missing some paper, bruised earlier. Fris:I found this paper saying "PCOPCOPCO". that's weird. CLUES Dirt Peices Of Paper "PCOPCOPCO"